Kinky Games
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty and Todd and their friends play kinky games on New Year's Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only.**

"Marty, I don't want to do this," Todd growled. "I hate your friends."

"Todd, come on. For me. I wanna party," Marty said in a whiney little voice.

Todd couldn't refuse her when she spoke to him like that. "Alright, but you owe me big-time. This is just crazy. Partying in the Minute-Man hotel on New Year's Eve night."

"You know how I like to get drunk," Marty said as she tugged on Todd's hand and lead him toward the motel. It was a very cold night and Marty wasn't wearing much - just a sexy little outfit and a jean jacket.

"Come on, Todd. We're gonna have fun!" she said as she drug him along.

They arrived as the little party was already in full swing. Blair had brought lots of alcholic beverages. John was playing some loud rock n' roll music on his boom box. "We thought you weren't coming, Marty," John said as Todd and Marty walked in.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Marty said as she grabbed a wine cooler.

"Good, cuz Vimal's here. And we are playing Kinky Games," John revealed.

"Kinky games?" said Todd with a frown. "What kind of kinky games?"

"Where's Vimal?" Marty asked before John could answer.

"He's in the bathroom," Blair laughed. "He's afraid we are all gonna rape him."

"Come out... come out, whereever you are," Marty called out.

A few minutes later, Vimal emerged. He was only wearing his boxers. "They made me get naked," he said shamefully to Marty and Todd.

John just smirked. "Let's get this party started!" John said enthusiastically.

"Let's play the Kinky Games!" Blair exclaimed.

"What are the kinky games?" Todd asked again.

"Well, what we have here are a couple of dice," John explained to Todd and Marty. "We roll the dice and whatever we come up with, we have to do."

John rolled the dice. One of the dice said: ears, and the other one said: suck. "Whoever rolled this hand would have to suck someone's ears," John said with a laugh.

"Ohhh my God!" said Todd as he picked up one of the dice and looked it over. "No way are we playing this game, Marty. No way."

"Ohhh come on, Todd. It will be fun. Please! I wanna play," Marty begged him.

Once again Todd couldn't refuse her, especially when she slid her hand down his pants and started to caress him. Todd got hard right there, in front of everyone.

"Alright, Marty, we'll stay," Todd growled into her ear. "But how do we decide who goes first?"

"We'll pass the dice around in the circle and the person who rolls gets to act out the scene with whomever they want, but everyone gets a turn," John answered.

"I don't know if I want to play. My dog has fleas," Vimal said as he started chickening out.

"Ohhh Vimal, not your dog again. You're playing!" Blair insisted.

"Blair, you start," John said as he handed her the dice.

"Alright," Blair agreed as she rolled the dice.

"Ohhh, I got above the waist and lick!" she said with excitement.

"Marty, come 'ere," she said as she beckoned Marty with one finger.

Todd watched with interest as Marty stood up and walked over to Blair. "What are you going to do to me?" Marty asked.

"Raise up your shirt," Blair coaxed. "Come on. Don't be shy."

Marty glanced over at Todd to make sure he wasn't becoming all bent out of shape. He looked more intrigued than anything. "Alright," Marty sighed as she lifted her shirt up to reveal her lacy bra. Suddenly Blair tugged Marty closer until she was sitting on her lap. The guys watched hungrily as Blair started licking the tops of Marty's breasts. All the sudden, John had a boner.

"Would you look at that?" remarked Todd. "John has a huge stiffy."

"Hey," John said in his own defense. "Don't tell me that you were watching and you didn't getting a boner."

"I'm getting a boner!" Vimal spoke up.

Everyone looked at the erection growing in Vimal's boxers. "Vimal, your turn," Blair said as she handed him the dice. She gently pushed Marty off her lap as she gave her a little wink. Marty actually blushed as she sat down next to Todd.

Vimal looked scared as he rolled the dice. The dice landed on "Toes" and "Nibble."

"Whose toes do you want to nibble, Vimal?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yours," Vimal replied.

John took off his shoes and socks and revealed his wriggling toes. "Get down on your knees and nibble," John commanded.

Vimal did as John commanded. He also licked and sucked on John's big toe.

"I think I am gonna cum," John announced.

"My boxers are about to burst," Vimal stated.

"Hey, it's my turn," Marty spoke up as she grabbed the dice and rolled her hand.

She got "Suck" and "Below the waist." Looking at Todd triumphantly, she whispered into his ear.

With a smirk on his face, Todd stood up and unzipped his jeans. "This is what a real boner looks like," Todd said to John.

Todd's erection sprang free and collided with Marty's face. "Suck it," Todd said in a fierce command.

"Wow!" Blair gasped as Marty started to deep-throat Todd's cock. She was getting so excited that she slid her hand into her panties and started playing with her slit.

"Ohhh God," Blair said as she looked over at John. "If this goes on much longer, I am going to cum."

Hearing Blair's words, Todd said to John. "Are we allowed to cum in this game?"

"Not till everyone has taken their turn," John replied.

"Damn. I was so close," Todd said as he gently pushed Marty away from his cock.

Marty licked her lips as she looked up at Todd. She was disappointed as she had wanted to taste his sperm.

"It's your turn, John," Blair said as she gave him the dice.

"Ohhh yay," said John as he grabbed the dice and gave them a toss.

He rolled "Lips" and "Kiss." "Ohhhhh that's no fun," he said because he didn't think his scene would be kinky enough.

"Don't despair, John," Todd spoke up. "It doesn't say what set of lips you have to kiss."

"That's right. Get over here, Blair and take off your panties. I wanna kiss your 'lips,'" John commanded.

Blair walked over to John and hiked up her skirt. She slid her panties down her legs as the guys drooled. She took her panties and tossed them in Vimal's face.

"How do you like that, Vimal?" she said in sexy voice. "Do you smell my pussy juice?"

"Ohhh yeah," said Vimal. "And I think I am gonna... c-c- cum in my shorts..."

"Hold off on the cumming, Vimal. We aren't quite through scening," John instructed. "Now, Blair. Lie down on the bed and spread your legs."

Todd and Marty watched as Blair lay down on the bed and opened her long sexy legs. John fitted himself between them and began kissing her pink little slit. "Ohhh Blair, I love your lips. They are so pink and wet," John said as he kissed them.

"Ohhh John, yes. I want your tongue between them, licking and tasting."

"I'm cumming in my underpants!" Vimal suddenly announced.

Marty suddenly slapped him. "No cumming till Todd gets his turn!" she yelled at him.

Vimal looked severely chastised as he kept his head downcast. Blair and John returned to their seats. "It's your turn, Toddy," Marty announced as Todd picked up the dice. "Make it a good one."

"Ohhh I will, babe," Todd said as he shook up the dice, then dropped them out of his hand.

The dice bounced up and down on the table, then landed on "Ass" and "Spank." Todd got a little smirk on his face.

"Come here, baby," he said to Marty. "I always did want to spank you."

"No," Marty objected. "I've been good today."

"No, you haven't," he disagreed.

"You made me come to this party and you forced me to play a kinky game with your creepy friends. Now you're gonna pay up. Get over here and show me your sexy little ass," Todd commanded.

His no-nonsense tone left no room for argument. Walking over to him, Marty lay her hand softly upon his chest. "You won't hurt me, Todd?" she asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm going to spank you, Marty. Of course it's gonna hurt. But I promise you're gonna like it," he told her in a sexy voice. He reached for her and lay her face-down across his knees.

He lifted her skirt and tugged down her panties, revealing her pert little ass. He began rubbing her asscheeks as Vimal came closer, watching intently.

"Vimal, get your face away from my girlfriend's ass," Todd suddenly growled.

John couldn't help it. He was so horny that he reached over with one hand and squeezed Blair's breast. With his other hand, he grasped his cock and he began to frantically pump. "Ohhh God yes, spank her. I'm gonna cum," John groaned.

"John, you're shameless," Blair said, but she was stroking her clit. She just couldn't control it. She was so fuckin horny. She didn't think she could last much longer. She really needed to fuck.

"Come on and spank her, Todd. We're all waiting!" Blair insisted.

"She's bad. You need to punish her," John encouraged.

Todd groaned as he raised his hand and brought it down on Marty's ass. She let out a little whimper, exciting him. He was rock-hard. He knew was going to fuck her senseless as soon as the kinky game ended. "You're bad... and I wanna... fuck you.. so hard..." he said as he spanked her again and again in between words.

"Ohhh Todd, Stop!" Marty suddenly cried out. "It hurts!"

Todd stopped spanking her and turned her around in his arms. "Will you be good now?" he asked her in a sexy voice.

"Yes, I will be VERY good. Just fuck me now! Please!" she begged.

"Okay," Todd gave in. "But you better fuck me good... or you're gonna get punished again."

"I promise to fuck you good," Marty panted.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: The shocking conclusion has finally been written and it's VERY kinky. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

"Where should we go to fuck?" Todd asked Marty.

"Why not here in front of everyone?" Marty asked.

"I have never fucked in front of a crowd before," said Todd.

"Well, it might be fun. Maybe you'll cum harder with everyone watching."

"Okay, let's try it," Todd said as he started tugging off Marty's clothes. He pulled off her skirt and her panties.

"God," he groaned when he saw her glistening pussy. "You're so wet."

"That's from the spanking," she told him. She removed her shirt and her bra. Her bra landed on Vimal's head.

John was incredibly horny and his erection could not be denied. He grabbed Blair and tossed her down on the bed. "Finger my ass while I fuck Blair," John commanded of Vimal.

"I have never fingered anyone's ass before," Vimal said as he got all shy again.

"Well, you're fingering mine," John insisted as he pulled down his pants and released his throbbing erection. He aimed it right at Blair's soaked pussy lips.

"Lick your fingers, get them wet, and sink them deep into my asshole," John ordered as he began to thrust his cock into Blair.

Vimal looked down his fingers and asked, "How many?"

"I don't care," said John. "Surprise me! Just do it NOW!"

Vimal licked his fingers, making them wet, then prepared to insert them into John. Meanwhile, Todd had tossed Marty down on the bed next to Blair. The game they had played and the resulting spanking had made him wild with desire. He didn't think he could be gentle. "Marty, I am gonna fuck you so hard," he warned.

"Please fuck me hard!" Marty begged him.

She turned over on her tummy, presenting her ass and pussy to Todd. "Take me from behind," she commanded him.

"I am going to thrust my big cock right into your tight little ass."

Marty whimpered because she had never had anal sex before. Despite his threat, Todd rammed his hard erection deep inside her pussy. He began to fuck her forcefully as he hooked an arm around her waist. Even the other couples fucking right beside them in the bed didn't stop his brutal thrusting. He laid in to Marty with all his strength.

Blair looked over to see Marty plummeted by Todd. "Fuck me as hard as Todd is fucking Marty," Blair commanded of John.

John started to ram his cock deep and hard into Blair. Meanwhile, Vimal managed to sink two fingers into John's ass. "Ohhh wow, it's so tight and hot," Vimal spoke as he pushed his fingers deeper into John's tight hole.

"Ohhhhh yeah!" John said in pleasure as he thrust his cock into Blair with the same rhythm in which Vimal was fingering him. The sensation was so erotic that John was right on the edge of cumming.

"Do it faster!" John begged Vimal. "Make me cum!"

Vimal began to work his fingers fast and deep into John's tight ass. As Todd listened to the erotic moans right beside him of John fucking and being fucked at the same time, those moans made Todd become a wild beast. He withdrew his cock from Marty despite her protests. It was slick with her pussy juices as he began to thrust it into her virginal ass.

"Todd, you're hurting me!" she gasped. Todd reached under her body and toyed with her clit. With a hard jab, he slid his entire length into her snug asshole.

Marty cried out in pleasure/pain as Todd sunk ball-deep into her hot depths. "Spank me," she whispered as she thrust her hips back to take even more of him inside.

Todd began to slap her buttocks as he withdrew carefully from her ass. As soon as he could thrust into her with ease, he withdrew completely, thrusting his cock back inside her trembling pussy. He proceeded to fuck both of her holes as she screamed for more. "Ohhh God, baby. I am gonna cum. Where do you want it?" he asked.

"In my mouth!" she told him.

Blair looked over to see Todd withdrawing his cock from Marty. As Marty turned around on the bed and opened her mouth, Todd spilled his semen all over her tongue. The white droplets fell down Marty's chin as Todd came and came.

*Ohhh my God, that's so hot!* Blair thought. *I wanna cum, too!*

"John, fuck me harder!" Blair commanded.

John began to pump his hips. He was so close to orgasm as Vimal inserted a third finger into his ass. "Let's cum together," John said to Blair.

After she came on his cock, he withdrew. He turned around quickly, spurting his sperm all over Vimal's face. Vimal licked his lips, getting a taste of John.

"Happy New Year!" Marty said to Todd after he tugged her into his embrace and they cuddled on the bed.

"Did you have fun?" she asked him.

"I had a lot of fun," he told her. "But I still hate your friends."

"You only came because you love me," Marty spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, I would do anything for you," he said as he caressed her cheek.

John fell down on the bed next to Blair. "I can't move a muscle," he whispered.

He looked up and saw Vimal standing there with an erection. "I didn't get to cum," Vimal said in a sad little voice.

"Who's going to help Vimal cum?" John asked. "Any takers?"

"Don't look at me," said Todd.

"Sorry, Vimal. Your erection will just have to wait till the next party," said Blair.

"No fair," Vimal said as he sat down in a chair and began to fondle his penis. A few minutes later, he had spurted his sperm into his own hand.

"Let's all go take a shower," Marty sat up to suggest.

"All of us?" asked John.

"Sure. Why not?" Marty replied.

"What a way to bring in the New Year," said Blair with a grin.

THE END


End file.
